¡Pero qué!
by Luna-Inverse725
Summary: No se el motivo, pero todo me ocurre a mi. Xellos x Lina. (Capitulo arreglado).


Los personajes de Slayers no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, solo la trama me pertenece.

Esto _``Cursiva´´_, son los pensamientos de Lina, me fijé sobre todo en la manera de escribir las novelas de Slayers, me llamó mucho la atención.

Disfruten del espectáculo e.e

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ahora mismo estoy caminando por un bosque nevado, está totalmente precioso, todo ese blanco cubriendo toda la superficie que encontraba, pero... ¡Claro!, ¡Siempre tiene que haber un pero!... ¿Pensáis que os lo voy a contar?, ¿Así por la buenas, sin pediros ninguna recompensa eh?, ¡Pues vais listos!, ¡La gran y hermosa hechicera Lina Inverse JAMÁS admitirá que está más sola que la...!, ya se me escapó. hay lo tenéis, ¿Contentos?, el idiota de Gaudy se fue para ir a ver a un amigo suyo durante dos meses, cuando ese idiota vuelva le pienso lanzar tantas Bolas de Fuegos que no va a saber de donde vinieron. Volviendo con el tema anterior, seguía este camino para llegar a una posada cercana. Ahora estaréis pensando, ''Qué noticia que acabes con otra posada como todas las demás'', pero esta es ESPECIAL, en ella se sirve Milusa, para los incultos que no sepan lo que es, es una rarísima delicia que solo se puede comer en esta época del año en esta región. Por eso estoy caminando por este frío y tortuoso camino. ¡Estoy deseando llegar!

- Hola, Lina.

_``Oh no, todo lo que queráis excepto él, de seguro vino a molestar.´´_

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Xellos? - Le respondí con un tono de indiferencia y un poco de enfado, ¿Qué esperabais, que le diera un abrazo?

- Vaya, Lina, ¿Esa es forma de saludar a los amigos?, solo quería ver que tal te iba.

- Sí, claro. Y yo va y me lo creo, Xellos, ya me se todas tu manipulaciones para ayudarte sin que me dé cuenta, y creeme, no pienso caer.

_``Sí quiere que le ayude va listo, esta vez no me va a engañar, jamás.´´_

- Te equivocas, Lina, mi ama me dio un pequeño tiempo de descanso, y la verdad, me apetecía charlar un rato.

- Me sigo sin fiar.

_``¿Y cómo lo iba a hacer, con un demonio como tú?´´_

- Querida Lina, ¿Alguna vez te he mentido?

_`` No me habrás mentido, pero si me has ocultado cosas, ya le sonsacaré algo, por el momento le dejaré´´_

- Esta bien, Xellos, me dirigía ahora a la posada que se encuentra al final del camino.

- Ah, sí, la conozco. En esa sirven Milusa, ¿No?

- Sí, me dijeron que era una delicia, por eso me dirijo allá.

- Tú siempre comiendo, no cambias. - Me dedicó una sonrisa, claro, no es de extrañar, él siempre está sonriendo, pero hay algo distinto, pero no se el que.

- Sí vas a seguir riéndote, te dejo hay, no voy a perder mi tiempo. - Empecé a caminar, Xellos me seguía por detrás.

Cinco minutos más tarde llegamos a la posada, estaba a rebosar de gente, no me extraña la verdad. Nos costó mucho sentarnos, pero al final lo conseguimos, había muy buen ambiente. Xellos cogió la carta y se puso a hojear, ¿Pero que tenía que hojear?, sí esta claro que va coger el Milu...

- Me voy a pedir un helado de chocolate. - ¡Como que un helado!, ¡Con la delicia que hay aquí!, aunque Xellos siempre coge lo mismo. - ¿Y tú Lina?

- Esta un poco claro no crees.

- Ajajajajajajajaja vale, era para saber si cambiabas de opinión, ahora que me di cuenta, ¿Donde está Gaudy?

- Ese cabeza de medusa se fue por dos meses.

``Aun me sigo sin creer que se haya largado dejándome sola.´´

- Ahhhhhh... - Xellos parecía indiferente, pero esa sonrisa es igual a la de antes, algo está tramando.

- Eh, Xellos, ¿Por qué Xellas te dio un respiro?

- Pues, porqué siempre estoy de una misión en otra, y como a visto que me he esforzado me las ha dado, ¿A qué viene la pregunta?

- Solo preguntaba.

- Tú no preguntas nada sin tener una razón, te sigues sin fiar de mi, ¿Verdad?

_``Que listo es para lo que le conviene.´´_

- ¿Y cómo quieres que me fié? Siempre me ocultas algo.

- Que avispada.

- Ya hablaremos tú y yo, ahora quiero comer.

El Milusa está buenísimo, jamas probé algo tan bueno en mi vida, y Xellos comiendo un helado, pero como se le ocurre. Terminamos de comer antes de lo que pensaba, ahora voy a ver si queda habitaciones libres en la posada, que para mi suerte, sí había.

- Bueno, Lina, hasta mañana.

- ¿Cómo que hasta mañana?

- Como he visto que estas muy sola sin Gaudy, he decidido acompañarte.

_``No se atreverá´´_

- No quiero tu compañía.

- Pues ya la tienes, hasta mañana.

Antes de poder quejarte se desvaneció en el aire, dejándome totalmente enojada.

_``En cuanto lo pille es demonio muerto´´_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bueno, aquí está el capitulo arreglado y subido, creo que se han escapado algunas cosas, pero espero que les haya gustado.

Hubo algunas personas que se molestaron cuando dije lo que dejaran reviews para ver si sigo la historia, me disculpo con todas ellas, jamás pensé que les fuera a molestar, pero los autores tenemos otra vida más halla de la pantalla, y para perder el tiempo en algo que lo le va a gustar a la gente y que no se va a leer, prefiero aprovecharlo en otras cosas que si valgan la pena, por eso hice aquella propuesta. De nuevo me disculpo, y espero vuestra comprensión.

Hasta la próxima actualización :)


End file.
